One Shot of Hepheastus
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: A oneshot I wrote about Hepheastus during the Battle of Labyrinth with his fiance Julia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. I don't own the Battle of the Labyrinth or Hepheastus I just own his beautiful wife Julia.

**This is set during the battle of the Labyrinth when they met Hepheastus.**

Percy's POV  
We were inside Hepheastus's work shop. Tools were scattered all over. The room was huge like a mechanic's garage. The spider who had lead us there ran under a '98 Toyota Corrola. A pair of long legs stuck out. His shoes were huge probably bigger than Tyson's. One leg was in a metal brace. "Well well," a deep voice said from under the corrola. "What have we here?"

The mechanic pushed back on the trolley and sat up stretching out both of his legs. I's seen him before on Olympus but his appearance still made me gulp. He now wore a jumpsuit with grease all over it except for a little spot on his chest pocket that read _Hepheastus. _As he stood his left shoulder was lower than his right making it look like he was leaning. His black beared smoldered a little and his face was a little mishapen.

His hands the size of baseball mitts but he held the spider delictly and dissassebled it quickly. He sat the spider down on the table and it went away. He was about to go back to work when a women yelled "Hepheastus, where are you." He chuckled a little and yelled back "In the work shop Julia come in if you want." She was there in seconds. Hepheastus looked at us and with a smirk he said "I didn't make you did I?" Annabeth stepped forward a little and said "No sir." The god looked us over and said "Good,shoddy workmanship."

The young women hit him in the arm and said " Be nice to young demigods." A few moments past with nothing said. "We've met, sir."I told him. "Have we." He said not really caring. The woman sent him another look. "Well then if I didn't smash you to a pulp the first time we met, I suppose I wouldn't have to know." The woman beside him laughed and I mean like there was no tommorow.

"Oh I guess you haven't met Julia yet." He said gesturing to the woman who was using the car for support. " Julia the goddess of clumbsiness." Anna beth said. Julia blushed and smiled "Usually no one knows me." She said putting her left hand on the car making the ring she had on shine so much it almost blinded me. Hepheastus saw this and said " Julia, you can't help but flash your engagement ring around can you."

"Well when I'm engaged to you no." She said winking. Hepheastus blushed. "But wait if Hepheastus is married to Aphrodite then how.." I asked interupted. " Don't you dare talk about her being so shallow not to get to know what a nice guy Hepheastus is." She yelled. Hepheastus rubbed her shoulders calming her down. "Well there better be a good reason for disturbing suspension on this car is no small matter."Hepheastus said changing the subject.

"Sir, we're looking for Daedalus."Annabeth said hesitantly. "Daedalus, you want that scoundrel." the god roared interupted by " Sweetie, your blood pressure." from Julia. He closed his eyes and breathed out. "You're wasting your time." Hepheastus said limping to a chair with the help from his fiance. I got a closer look at Julia. She was beautiful and young but that's what got me. How could Hepheastus marry some one as pretty as her.

I was thinking about this until Hepheastus answered one of Tyson's questions " There was a time where I admired the hunderd handers. Back in the days of the first war, But people ,monsters and even gods change. You hear Hera talk about how important family is. Didn't stop her from pitching me off Mount Olympus when she saw my ugly face."

"Wait didn't Zeus do that to you." I said. He cleared his throat and spit in a golden bucket. His fiance shivered and said " I hate it when you do that." Hepheastus grumbled something that sounded like _I'm sorry baby._"Mother likes telling that version of the story sure blame my father, makes her seem more likeable don't it."He said playing with Julia's hair.

"Nope makes me hate her more." Julia muttered forgeting that they weren't alone. I didn't exactly trust Hepheastus inventions. He focused on my like he could read my thoughts and mused" Oh this one doesn't like me, I'm use to that. What would you ask of me, little demigod." I thought for a moment and said "We need to find Daedalus and we need your help." Hepheastus turned back to his wife who was smiling simply.

"You should help them, I was once a demigod." She said trying to get her husband to help us. "Wait you were a demigod." I said clearly confused. She looked at me with her eyes full of hate and said " Do you have a problem with it." I shook my head afraid of what she culd do. "He won't help you." Hepheastus said turning his attention to his finace that was playing with his hair that was in a pony tail. "Some of us learn trust the hard way." He said paying us a little attention.

"Well I need you to for one thing for me." He said focusing back on us."Name it." Anna beth said. Both of the gods before us laughed. Hepheastus like a bellowing fire and Julia's like bells ringing. "Heros always making rash promises." Hepheastus said shaking his head. "Typhon is trapped under Helen, my favorite forges, he's restless with the titan rebelion." Hepheastus said giving his fiance back his attention.

"You want us to like, fight him." I asked innocently. The two gods laughed again and Hepheastus said " No that would be suicide and Julia would kill me if I killed two halfbloods." She nodded basicly saying _You bet your butt I would. _" Go there, they will not sense you coming, since you're not gods." The silence felt weird so I said " Uh thank you for noticing."

Hepheastus gave back the spider and sent us on our way. We were close enough we could still hear Julia say "You work to hard take a break." and the door that use to be open closed and on the door there was a **Do not disturb **sign.


	2. Hepheastus and Julia chronicles story1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Hepheastus may be occ I don't know. I have a link to Hepheastus on profile.

Julia's POV  
I woke up to the sound of metal work being done. My husband always working, don't get me wrong I love what he does but he over works himself. I slipped out of bed surprizingly graceful. I'm the goddess of clumbsiness how did I not fall. I walked quietly down the hallway in my purple slippers. I opened the armory door so quietly he didn't notice me.

I carefully walked over random junk all over the floor. I was hiding behind a rail and now watching my husband weld a sword. I was watching the flames so much I didn't notice Hepheastus had left. "Are you spying?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped back and fell down into him. "You okay." Hepheastus asked after catching me in his arms.

"Uh yeah please don't scare me like that I'm already goddess of clumbsiness let's not press my luck." I said still in his arms. My husband is very strong for a man in a wheelchair. He picked me up from his arms and set me in his lap on the wheel chair. "You sure you're okay." He said smirking. "No I have an owwie." I said resisting the urge to laugh at myself.

"Where is your owwie?" He asked chuckling a little. I pointed to my lips and pouted. Hepheastus looked at me for a moment and kissed me. "Does it feel better."He asked. I pulled him in for a kiss and said "Nope." We kissed until we heard a rough voice say "I can see your busy with your wifey." We both turned to see Ares. "Yes I am, so if you wouldn't mind leaving we could continue."Hepheastus said.

"Oh well excuse me." Ares said. "You're excused." We said at the same time. One thing we both shared was our sarcasm. Ares was standing by the door so if I slammed it the door would hit him. "Ares can you take two big steps backwards."I said. He did it without asking why. Hepheastus caught on and slammed the door.

"Thanks baby." I said sitting on a crate. "Did I wake you up?"Hepheastus asked concerned. "Just a little but it's fine really."I lied. I hadn't slept all night. "Bed, go I'll be there in a second."Hepheastus said pushing me gently out of the door. "I don't wanna."I whined like a little kid. Hepheastus sighed and put me in his lap. He went in his wheel chair back to our room and said "This better."

"Yes."I said.


End file.
